


Parenthood Sucks But It's Better Than Marraige

by thehotinpsychotic



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, bob bryar - Fandom, frerard - Fandom, ray toro - Fandom
Genre: AU, Adoption, Children, Crossdressing, Family, Gay Marriage, M/M, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/thehotinpsychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to College Sucks But It's Better Than High School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment cause I love reading them :)
> 
> THERE'S GOING TO BE MORE I'm JUST BEING STUPID AND FORGETTING WHERE THE CHAPTER PART IS

“Frankie, would you wake Mikey up and help him get dressed?” Gerard asks. He slices an apple and very carefully picks out all of the seeds. It’s tedious work, but if he leaves any in his son, Michael, will never let him forget it.  
Frank returns in moments with his son hoisted over his shoulder. Mikey is giggling like crazy as Frank zooms into the kitchen, imitating an airplane with one arm spread out like a wing and making motor noises with his mouth. Frank makes the sound of brakes screeching as he sets Mikey onto the counter.  
Gerard drops the lunch into Mikey’s lunchbox as Frank helps his son wriggle into his toddler sized Converses.  
Gerard lifts Mikey from the counter, carrying him with one arm and the lunchbox with his free hand to the car. Frank stops his husband so he can kiss both Gerard and Mikey goodbye.  
“I love my boys,” Frank reminds as he runs a hand through Mikey’s blond locks. He then smacks Gerard on the ass and smirks, “Get going.”  
When Gerard gets back from the daycare, Frank is splayed out, naked, on the living room floor. Frank pulls his best puppy dog face and bats his long eyelashes pleadingly.  
Gerard grins and pulls his shirt off as he walks over to his husband. He leans over Frank and runs his fingers across Frank’s dick.  
“Have you been bad?” Gerard growls.  
Frank shudders; already sporting an erection, merely turned on by Gerard’s fucking tone of voice. He then clears his throat and, decinding to play along, replies,  
“I have been. I need to be punished.”  
Gerard purrs happily and shoots a hand under Frank, clutching his ass. He turns Frank over onto his stomach. He looks down at his husband, all spread out and ready. He traces Frank’s entrance with his fingers and then trails his tongue from his ass up to the nape of his neck, teasing him.  
Frank shivers beneath Gerard’s tongue and he wants to be fucked into oblivion. Frank reaches back and threads his fingers through Gerard’s hair, pushing him back to his ass. Gerard grins and spanks him.  
“Now Frankie, keep your hands to yourself,” Gerard scolds, taking Frank’s hand and placing it on Frank’s dick, using his fingers to wrap Frank’s around his own cock. “You have to play nice!”  
Frank whines because he wants to have sex now. He does like being ordered around, but not when Gerard fucking drags it out. Frank starts to jerk off; his neglected boner is beginning to get painful.  
Gerard stops Frank. “Not yet,” he says. “I get to do that to you.”  
“Then do it already!” Frank replies.  
Gerard leans really close and whispers, “Are you ready for your treat?”  
Frank bites his lips and nods. He digs his hands into the carpet and spreads his thighs a little further apart for Gerard.  
Gerard lines up his hips with Frank’s ass and begins to unzip his pants.  
The door opens. Frank makes a surprised squeaking noise and gets out from under Gerard, grabbing a nearby pillow and placing it over his privates. He stands and leaves the room, scooching backwards. He left so soon that he leaves Gerard on his knees, jeans pulled halfway down his ass.  
Gerard turns around to see, his mom!?  
Gerard zips his pants back up and pulls them up to cover his briefs. He snatches his shirt from the ground and pulls it back on as he stands.  
Gerard’s mom is standing there, her manicured fingernails over her eyes.  
“I DIDN’T SEE ANYTHING!” she assures. “Frankie, are you dressed yet?”  
Gerard can’t help but chuckle at the ridiculous situation. He’s just glad that he hadn’t been naked himself, because the present situation can go from funny to traumatizing just like that.  
He takes his mother’s hands and places them at her sides, planting a kiss on her cheek.  
“Mom, what are you doing here?” Gerard asks.  
“You asked me to babysit Mike!” Jan replies.  
Gerard sighs. “Mom it’s Friday!”  
“So?” Jan replies, clueless.  
Gerard burries his face in his hands. “You were supposed to babysit Saturday.”  
“What? Gee, honey, I can’t hear you when you mumble-”  
“YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BABYSIT SATURDAY!” Gerard yells into his palms, but the sound comes out muffled.  
“Oh!” Jan laughs. She pats her son on the shoulder. “I thought it was Saturday! Isn’t that funny?”  
Gerard looks up at her, no emotion on his face.  
Jan pinches one of Gerard’s cheeks. “Oh honey, lighten up.”  
Frank enters the room, wearing a Bad Brains tee and pink lounge pants.  
“Oh Frankie, I’m sorry about that sweetheart. I thought I was babysitting today,” Jan explained. Frank smiles at her to show that he understands. “No way did I think that when I walked in you two would be on the floor doing-”  
“MOM!” Gerard shouts in disapproval. He has his hands cupped over his ears.  
“Oh Gee, don’t be such a card!” Jan responds, nudging her son to get him to try to smile.  
Gerard finally cracks a little grin. “Mom thanks for coming.” He begins to lead her out the door.  
“Well it’s nice to see you too, my son that I raised from infancy and spent hours giving birth to,” Jan teases. She leaves, and Frank waits until the he hears the car pull out of the driveway before he wraps Gerard in his arms, murmuring,  
“Now where were we?”  
The door opens again, and Mikey steps in waving around a collar. “For when you get your dog!” he explains.  
Gerard furrows his brows and stomps over, taking the collar in his hand and inspecting it. It’s black and is covered in Hello Kitties. It’s pretty badass in Gerard’s book. Then he realizes,  
“Mikey, this is only for big dogs.”  
Mikey shakes his head, a seldom used smile on his face. “Nope! I got all the sizes!” He pulls his hands from his hoodie pocket, holding three more collars.  
Frank laughs and Gerard shoots a dirty look at him. Frank gives him a “Come on, that’s cute” look before grinning at Mikey and accepting all of the collars, setting them on the countertop.  
“Aww what’s wrong?” Mikey teases, ruffling his older sibling’s hair.  
Gerard’s hard expression doesn’t change. He’s just pissy because this is the second time he and Frank were interrupted right before sex. He doesn’t give the best advice, but one good piece he can give is don’t have your little brother for a neighbor.  
“Thanks, Mikey,” Frank says. He looks over at Gerard, who mumbles a meaningless thank you.  
“When are you guys getting one?” Mikey asks. Mikey loves animals, and he’d been bugging Frank and Gerard about getting a dog for ages. They’d only started considering it in the past few months, and Mikey had been buying them kennels and dog toys for the past few YEARS.  
“We’ll be looking at stuff Sunday,” Frank replies.  
“Cool! I’ll be over then,” Mikey informs. He gives his brother a hug and musses his hair again before waving bye to Frank and going home.  
Frank stands behind his husband and wraps his arms around him, kissing the bottom of his neck gently.  
“You know, if you still want to,” Frank purled.  
Gerard shook his head. “I’m not in the mood anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m gonna Wreck It!” Mikey shouts (brother Mikey will be referred to as Mikey and son Mikey will be referred to as little Mikey). He tags Ray’s son, Tyler. Tyler lets out a happy squeal before pretending to crumble. They’re playing Wreck It! Ralph tag, a game that Frank had seen on Pinterest. The person who’s it has to say “I’m gonna wreck it!” when they tag people, and the tagged person has to act like a collapsing building. Then all of the Fix It Felixes (the ones who aren’t it) have to tap the ruined buildings ten times before they can play again. It’s a really fucking adorable game, and their kids totally love it. Tyler, Little Mikey, and Mikey’s daughter Christa play it every single time they have a play date.   
Ray and Mikey were on their knees, playing with the kids, and Frank and Gerard were lounged close together on the sofa, a dog breed book open in Gerard’s lap.  
“What about a Chihuhuah?” Frank suggests.  
Gerard shakes his head. “Nah; they’re too yappy. What about a Golden Retriever?”  
“That’s a goody two shoes dog,” Frank disagrees.  
“Get a Bulldog!” Ray suggests. He then goes back to tickling Little Mikey, who giggles like crazy and kicks his legs against the floor.  
“Ray for the last time, we are not. Getting. A bulldog,” Gerard snaps, narrowing his eyes at Ray. Ray looks hurt but then smiles and pretends to crumble, laying down on the floor. Gerard shakes his head and grins at Frank.  
“We’re picking it out tomorrow,” Frank tells no one in particular.   
“Daddy! Daddy!” Little Mikey squeaks, climbing onto Frank’s lap.  
“What is it?” Frank asks.   
“If-w-when we get a dog,” their son stammers excitedly. “C-can I name it?”  
Frank laughs. He hugs his son and kisses him loudly on the cheek. “Guess what?”   
Little Mikey giggles. “What?”  
“When we get the dog, you can name it whatever you want,” Frank promises, his eyes fixed on his son’s brown ones. “Do we have a deal?” Frank holds out his hand.  
His son wraps his hand around the ends of Frank’s fingers, since he can’t reach around his whole hand. “Okay.”  
“Which one of these looks good to you?” Gerard asks, scooping up Little Mikey and setting him in front of the book. Gerard points at the book.  
Little Mikey’s small face scrunches up in consideration. “That one!” he declares, touching a picture of a Great Dane with a pudgy finger.  
Gerard laughs. “I don’t think we have the room for that buddy.”  
“No way are we getting a Great Dane,” Frank agrees.  
“Why not?” Mikey asks. “It’s what Scooby Doo is, it’s a classic.”  
“It will eat my child,” Frank replies, gesturing towards Little Mikey, who is now playing with Gerard’s hair, which is currently bright red. It’s his son’s favorite color, and he’s been totally infatuated with it.  
“A dog won’t eat your son,” Ray sighs, face palming.   
“It might,” Frank mutters.  
“I know what breed we’re getting!” Gerard announces.  
Everybody, even Tyler and Christie, crowd around to see the type Gerard’s looking at. Frank smooches Gerard’s cheek.  
“That looks perfect,” Frank yawns.   
They put on Finding Nemo, which basically turns into a big snugglefest, Frank curled up against Gerard, Little Mikey in one of Gerard’s arms, Mikey tucked up against Ray, and Tyler and Christie each lying on their respective parent.  
They’re wishing everybody goodbye, when Tyler asks,   
“Can Mikey stay with us?”  
Ray says it’s alright, so Frank and Gerard send their son off to the Toro’s after they each kiss him goodnight. Once everybody is gone, Gerard locks the door and dims the lights.  
“Finally, alone,” Gerard sighs.  
Frank grins. He pulls down his pants and tears off his shirt and… and he’s standing there in light pink panties. They’re a bit small on him, but Frank, with the tiniest hips on the earth, manages to fit into girl’s underwear comfortably. And, with the flattest ass as well, they fit great and damn, do they look good. They have black lace running from the top to the legs, where the fabric is split, revealing even more of Frank’s thighs. At each slit, there is a little silk pink bow. Frank blushes slightly and shifts his weight, waiting for Gerard to say something.  
“You…look…gorgeous,” Gerard says. With that, he throws himself on Frank, who squeals happily and takes off Gerard’s shirt. Gerard kisses Frank’s stomach, running his tongue around his navel and tracing the doves on his hips. Gerard slithers out of his jeans and kicks his black briefs across the room.   
Frank giggles and runs his hands through Gerard’s hair, yanking his face up to his so he can plant a sloppy kiss on his mouth. Frank slips his tongue into Gerard’s mouth and bites Gerard’s bottom lip slightly. He massages Gerard’s tongue with his own and reaches a hand down and grabs Gerard’s cock.   
Gerard whines and grabs his dick himself, unable to wait for Frank. He starts jerking off, but Frank moves his hand out of the way and begins giving him the most amazing handjob he’s ever gotten. Gerard’s hips thrust upwards into Frank’s as he comes. Frank wipes some cum off of his chest and licks it from his hand. He then reaches a finger under Gerard, teasing the outside of his asshole.  
Gerard rolls over and spreads his legs apart, granting Frank access. “Do it, baby. I’m ready.”  
Frank nods. They’d done this so many times that Frank hardly needs to prepare him, a minute of finger fucking and he’s ready to go. Frank enters slowly, and then slams into Gerard. He just wants to be deeper, closer. He wants more. He nails dig into Gerard’s raised hipbones as he searches around for Gerard’s prostate. Gerard cries out when Frank finds it, and Frank jabs at it several more times, getting a different reaction each time. One’s a moan, one’s a scream, and one’s the sound of him cumming.  
Frank slowly pulls out, and he flicks his tongue up against Gerard’s asshole before spanking him and rolling him over onto his back.   
Gerard clasps his hand with Frank’s and holds it to his chest. He lay there, panting.  
“Oh shit, Frankie. I was really selfish babe, I’m sorry. I should’ve fucked you,” Gerard apologizes.   
Frank shakes his head and kisses Gerard’s hand. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”   
Gerard looks down and notices that Frank is still in his pink panties. Gerard grins and bites onto the waistband, pulling them down with his mouth. He spits the material out of his mouth and licks the length of Frank’s cock. Frank shudders.   
“Gee, I’m too tired,” Frank whines.   
Gerard dejectedly licks the head of Frank’s cock before laying back down.   
Frank giggles and snuggles into his husband. Gerard smiles into Frank’s shoulder and rubs his back, and they fall asleep naked on the floor, hopelessly entwined in each other’s arms.


	3. Koby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dog is welcomed into the family.

“Come here! Come here, baby,” Frank coos.   
Their new German Shepard cautiously approaches Frank, his tail tucked fearfully between his hind legs.   
“Mikey! What do you want to name it, hon?” Gerard asks. He kneels next to the dog and scratches behind its ears, and he’s rewarded with a sloppy tongue kiss. But Gerard just laughs, and when the dog’s tongue enters Gerard’s mouth as it licks him, he just giggles harder.  
Little Mikey stands next to Frank, unsurely clinging onto his father’s leg. Little Mikey loved animals, but was a little frightened by ones about as tall as him.  
Gerard pushes the dog into the direction of his son, and the dog plops itself down on Little Mikey’s shoes and rolls onto its back, pink tongue hanging and paws limp. Little Mikey squeals with delight and buries himself into the chest of the large dog, rubbing its fur with pudgy fingers.  
“Koby!” Little Mikey replies. “His name is Koby.”  
Koby sleeps in between Frank and Gerard that night, his snout pushed into Gerard’s armpit and his butt up against Frank’s stomach. Frank knows getting a dog was a great idea; he’s always loved animals anyways. But both Gerard and Little Mikey are so absolutely delighted to have a pet, and that’s all Frank really cares about; making his boys happy.


	4. Final.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank discovers something about his son Mikey.

Frank walks through the house, Koby yipping at his heels. “Mikey! Time to get up, bug!”  
He opens his son’s door to see Little Mikey standing there. In one of Frank’s dresses. It’s a blue striped one with rope like material for straps, and it’s pretty cute. Little Mikey had also gotten a hold of Gerard’s makeup bag, and he has way too much white makeup on and eyeliner is heavily applied at least two inches below where it’s supposed to go.  
“Daddy, I’m beautiful!” Mikey shrieks with delight. In one of his pudgy hands is a tube of mascara, and by the looks of his brow bones he’d been trying to apply it to his upper lashes.  
Frank stands there in awe for a moment. Then he walks over to Mikey and gets on his level, holding his son’s arms.  
“Michael, you are gorgeous,” Frank says softly. He hugs his son. “And do you know what? Daddy and I are going to be beautiful too.”   
Frank takes off his shirt as he leaves and heads to his closet, pulling out a sundress for Gerard and a shorter pink one for himself. He slips into the dress and puts on his eye make-up before crawling next to Gerard in bed. He kisses Gerard on his cheek, and Gerard yawns lightly and flutters his sleepy lashes. Gerard finally opens his eyes, and they shoot open when he sees Frank in the dress.  
“Frankie?” Gerard starts. He smiles. “You look hot.”  
“Thanks,” Frank giggles. “Guess what?”  
“What?” Gerard asks.  
“Our son is a cross dresser,” Frank states proudly.  
Gerard grins. “Do you have a dress for me?”  
Frank takes one of Gerard’s hands and gives it a kiss. “Always.”

The End.


End file.
